


Complaints

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [30]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, mabari pov, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 30. ComplaintsBarkspawn starves for attention and Elissa and Alistair are too distracted to notice.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058417
Kudos: 4





	Complaints

Barkspawn watched helplessly as Elissa and Alistair worked in the study, ignoring their poor puppy in favor of signing off on reports and writing dignitaries. "Alistair, did you write to the Ban of Westhill about-"

"Sent it out this morning." Alistair quickly replied in a sing song tone, not looking away from the document in his hand.

Elissa hummed in thought and signed off on a report. "You gave him the reports of darkspawn sightings in his lands?" 

"Yep." He said with a pop sound at the end, clearly pleased with himself.

" _And_ you included the wedding invitation?"

"Of course!" Finally setting down his papers to give his fiancee an incredulous look. "I'd never forget that! How could I, I'm marrying the love of my life." He crosses his arms and pouts.

If she noticed his reaction she didn't show it. Barkspawn huffed in amusement and Alistair shot him a glare. "Hmm." Elissa interrupted, breaking the silent argument between the man and hound. "You added that we are sending soldiers his way?"

Alistair opened his mouth to speak but paused for a moment. Elissa met Alistair's eyes and arched a brow at him. He let out a groan and dragged both of his hands down his face. "I forgot." 

"He won't be pleased if he thinks we're trying to take his lands." She simply said, returning to her own work. "The man is already full of complaints, and rightfully so."

"I knoooooow." Alistair groaned again, pulling out a clean sheet of vellum and quickly wrote an apology. Barkspawn howled at the former Wardens, feeling bored and wanting to play. "Seems like the Ban isn't the only one with complaints." Alistair breathed out as he signed his letter. 

"Lets finish a few more tasks and then we can all take a break." 

"Thank the Maker." Alistair sighed.


End file.
